Mashiroiro Symphony
is a Japanese adult visual novel developed by Palette, and it was released in Japan on October 30, 2009 for Microsoft Windows PCs. ''Mashiroiro Symphony is Palette's ninth title. The gameplay in Mashiroiro Symphony follows a linear plot line, which offers pre-determined scenarios and differs upon the player's decisions, and its storyline focuses on the appeal of the four female main characters. A manga adaptation based on the visual novel was serialized in Kadokawa Shoten's Comp Ace magazine; the manga ran between November 2009 and October 2010, and was subsequently collected into two bound volumes. Gameplay The gameplay in Mashiroiro Symphony requires little interaction from the player, as most of the duration of the game is only spent on reading the text that appears on the lower portion of the screen, representing either dialogue between characters, or the inner thoughts of the protagonist. Every so often, the player will come to a "decision point", where he or she is given the chance to choose from multiple options. The time between these points varies and can occur anywhere from a minute to much longer. Text progression pauses at these points and depending on the choices that the player makes, the plot will progress in a specific direction. There are four main plot lines in the original release that the player will have the chance to experience, one for each of the heroines in the story. To view all of the plot lines, the player will have to replay the game multiple times and make different decisions to progress the plot in an alternate direction. Development Mashiroiro Symphony is the ninth title developed by the visual novel developer Palette, after their previous titles such as Moshimo Ashita ga Hare Naraba and Sakura Strasse. Mashiroiro Symphony scenario was written by three persons: Hozumi K, who wrote Airi and Ange's storylines; Hare Kitagawa, who has previously worked on Minori's Haru no Ashioto, provided Sakuno's storyline; and Orgel, who provided Miu's storyline. Character design and art direction for the game was split among two persons: Tsubasa Izumi, who worked on Feng's Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka, provided character designs for female characters; Tamahiyo provided designs for male characters such as Hayata Mukunashi. Mashiroiro Symphony music was solely composed by Burton, who provided music for Sakura Strasse. Mashiroiro Symphony was first released for Microsoft Windows PCs on October 30, 2009. An all-ages edition entitled Mashiroiro Symphony: *mutsu no Hana was announced in the July 2010 issue of Comptiq for an unspecified platform. Adaptations Manga Mashiroiro Symphony received a manga adaptation illustrated by Japanese illustrator Futago Minazuki. It was serialized in manga magazine Comp Ace between the November 2009 and October 2010 issues, published on September 26, 2009 and August 26, 2010 respectively. The twelve individual chapters were later collected into two bound volumes published by Kadokawa Shoten on April 26, 2010 and September 25, 2010. References External links *[http://www.clearrave.co.jp/product/mashiro/index.html Palette's official Mashiroiro Symphony website] Category:2009 video games Category:Bishōjo games Category:Eroge Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Manga of 2009 Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Romance video games Category:Seinen manga Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games ja:ましろ色シンフォニー ko:새하얀 색 심포니 zh:純白交響曲